


Five Times Squip Bro was An Ass, and the one time, He was still an Ass

by Silver_Apple



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Fuck you Alyssa for making me write this but youre still a pal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Squip is a dude who's a bad so we got six times of that I guess.





	Five Times Squip Bro was An Ass, and the one time, He was still an Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedrunkenlamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenlamb/gifts).



> ive never seen be more chill so i have no clue who any of the characters are.
> 
> ive also never read harry potter
> 
> But eh I know deh and dr so what can go wrong?

1.

 

Squipper was a bitch. He was like a brain thing maybe? Did he wear a trenchcoat? I don't know, my mental image is Anime version of JD so let's roll with that.

 

Squippy was noodle arming Jake. Man what an ass. He waved his arms like a wacky waving inflatable tube man. Jake was a sad. He was on a pretty date with Rich. Rich is rich I'm guessing so the date's in a space ship. Squip opened the hatch and then the dinosaurs attacked.

 

Rawr.

 

Jake and Rich were gonna ded soon so Squip tilted his fedora and astral projected away.

 

2.

 

Oh no. Dustin, that character from Disney's Planes, was dirty. He was even  _dusty._ Please play some stock sound effect of drums in your head to emphasise the joke.

 

Dustin was so darn dirty that he might fade into the void. S quip was all like "middle finger emoji" and pushed him off a cliff. He quoted that scene from the Lion Kin(g). Then he left out the window.

 

3.

 

Evan was gonna be a happy boy.

  
OH NO! THE-

 

wait the fuck was this part of the story going to be about?

 

Eh fuck it, Squap made him sad.

 

4.

 

"You're a wizard Harry." "K" Squup sucker punched the magic people because why not.

 

_/Author flaps hands into the sun/_

 

5.

 

"Yo hey are you ded?" Said some blonde bitch. "Maybe. I dunno, what the fuck even is Be More Chill's story?" The blonde bitch, Junko Enoshima, nodded. "Yo I know that too. When people know you exist but don't know the motherfucking plot. It's so.. despairingly orgasmic"

 

Piuqs got out a spray bottle and gun.

 

6.

 

Square was bad. I think, who knows? He was a bad bad bad person or thing. Sans was all "imma sent you to hell cause bad kids go to hell yo. The birds said so and the flowers are in your ass." And then the squin was dddddddddddddded.

 

The End.


End file.
